In particular, the present invention advantageously concerns the production of machines such as electric generators and multiphase synchronous motors.
It is known that, from a constructive point of view, the electric rotary machines basically consist of two elements, one which is capable of rotating around an axis of the machine and the other which is fixed, respectively called rotor and stator. It is also known that, in synchronous machine, the angular speed of the rotor is strictly bound to the frequency of the alternate tension produced or applied, depending on whether the machine works as a generator or a motor, and the induction and induced fields rotate in synchronism without sliding.